A Never Ending Story
by VerenUchiha
Summary: Fate(Indra) plays a deadly game with a mortal named Asura and Naruto and Sasuke are pawns in the game. Will the two go with fate or defy fate? Will the two find love or only sorrow? Can anyone fight fate? Asura is trying but he comes to realize the game is rigged in more than one way. Join the heroes as they play the ultimate game of life that is never ending.


A Never Ending Game

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto because I'd be rich and I also wouldn't have done filler episodes to make myself rich. This story will jump POV constantly but it will always be mentioned.

Chapter 1: The Die is Cast

 **(Asura POV)**

There is nothing for me or my family. We are poor and live a life of destitute. I need a way to become something. I am looking for game to hunt so my family can eat. I am not the best at hunting but I have to take care of them. My parents are too old to work now. I am the oldest of my siblings and they rely on me.

I am moving through the snowy woods now looking for anything to hunt. I spot a deer wondering the woods. I pull out my bow and slide an arrow to shoot. I pull back the cord and hold my breath before firing the arrow. I unfortunately miss and the deer runs away.

I walk to where I think the arrow hit. I can't find it anywhere. I punch the ground in anger. "I'm such a failure. Gods in heaven, I'd give anything to get my wishes made true." I say with tears falling down my face.

"Anything is an awful lot to give up for wishes. Sure you want to give anything away?" I hear a voice say. I turn around and see a dark haired man with piercing red eyes. "Who are you?"

"I am "gods in heaven" that you called for. However there is only me. I am Indra, Lord of all creation." The man says. By god I have run into a lunatic. I need to get away. I turn away to run and the man went from being far away to in front of me. The sudden shock of him being there makes me fall backwards onto the ground.

"What . . . how did you do that?" I demand. Indra as he claims walks over to me and offers his hand out to me. "Take my hand. I am offering you the world for one simple thing." I grab his hand and the scenery around us changes to a marble room.

Did we teleport? Where is this? I am speechless right now. "Care for a drink Asura?" Indra asks me. I shake my head. "This is ridiculous . . . how did you get us here? What are you?" I demand again. "I am a G-O-D . . . do you get that? I am what you begged for moments ago. I am willing to give you what you want in exchange for one small thing. "

"Which is?" I ask. Indra drinks what I think is wine. "A game, a small game for fun." I perk up at such a simple request. "Just a game? That's all?"

"Yes, but understand you can't leave here until the game is over." Indra says.

"That's fine. Please just give my family riches and food that will last them for all time. I want my decedents to be able to prosper as well!" I ask hurriedly. Indra smiles. "As you wish." Indra snaps his fingers. He makes a mirror appear and shows me my family. Our home has changed and there is food everywhere. I smile at the scene.

"Thank you so much." Indra smiles. "Now it's time for our little bargain."

"Of course. What is the game?" I ask. Indra smiles and leads me to a room with a large table but it is more than a table. It looks weird. It looks like the earth from high above but the world is so unknown to my people. I don't recognize any of these land masses.

"What is this?" I ask. Indra snaps his fingers and the room becomes brighter. Two chairs appear. "This is the world. You don't know anything about these other lands because this world is still so young. This world is our game. "

"What?" I ask. I don't understand. "Tempus Finis is the name of the game. Essentially we are writing history. We have two different goals. I am trying to achieve Tempus Finis or times end in your tongue. You are trying to stop me from achieving Tempus Finis. It is a simple game. "

"How long will this take? You said through history?"

"Yes, this game will take a while. I will explain the rules. Take a seat." Indra says. I sit down and begin to wonder what I have gotten into. I watch as Indra goes to the other end of the table. He sits down and the map illuminates.

"The way this works we each have a counter of creation points. The points act as money and other forms of resources. We will each start out with 500,000 points and they will be used to begin our civilizations. Each turn you will get more creation points, how many depends on size of civilization, pieces on the board, artifacts you own."

"Wait pieces? Artifacts? I don't understand." I say.

"We each have pieces we can purchase with creation points. They differ in names for either of us but they do the essential same thing. There are warriors, sorcerers or purity for you, defenders, and stealths. There are also sacred types and finally Verboten types. We each have one Verboten type. They represent us. Warriors are cheap, defenders are second to that and then stealths and finally sorcerer/ purity types. Sacred types cost differently as well. They require creation points and unique requirements to create."

"This seems hard to understand."

"You'll get it as we play. The first few turns will teach you." Indra says.

"How do turns work exactly?"

"We each can make important choices per turn but the events of the world happen actively so time moves forward. Time itself is also different. It moves much faster." Indra says to me. "What do you mean?"

"One week here is one millennium on the planet or 1000 years if your simple mind can't handle that." I resist the desire to say something back.

"My family . . . you lied to me. You said I would see them again."

"I lied unless you activate rule 8." What is that? Almost as if sensing my thoughts Indra speaks further. "Rule 8 is one of ten rules that can be activated during game play. In this case Rule 8 states that the player fighting against fate can activate the "eternal return" and reset the clock back to the beginning. I will explain the others as time goes on."

"The odds are stacked against me. How is this fair?" I ask.

"Fair? I may know the game where as you don't but victory is still achievable for you. It doesn't take long to learn, trust me. You will figure it out as it all goes. Let's begin." Indra says.

 **(Naruto POV, year 2335- 12 weeks, 3 days into Indra and Asura's game)**

 _ **"**_ _Oh I see Asura, another purity type. Do you think it will help you? The other one didn't. I stopped him."_

 _"I've put everything into this one. He will seal this game for me."_

I sit up in bed abruptly. I awake from my sleep. I keep having this dream of two guys talking and playing some odd game. I look over at my clock, it reads 6:00 AM. Damn it, school is an hour. I need to shower and get ready. I have a "field trip" to our rival school for our martial arts competition.

I slide out of bed and head into my bathroom. I flip the light on and rub my eyes. I start the shower and take my only clothing, my boxers, off. I step into the shower and feel the great warmth of the water. I let the water wet my hair. I get shampoo for my hair. As I wash my hair I think about who I'm up against today. Sasuke Uchiha the prodigy of Lunar Academy.

I am the "prodigy" of Solar Academy and I am suppose to beat Sasuke, but I've seen Sasuke fight and he is one of the best I have ever seen. I'm good but there is no guarantee I can win. I rinse the shampoo from my hair and begin scrubbing my body.

I have to be able to win. My father Minato was the champion of the academy when he went there. I have to bring honor to my family and follow in his footsteps. Dad says it's not important if I win but I know he wants me to. I finish up my shower and shut the water off. I step out and dry off with a towel. I walk into my room and find some clothes to put on.

I look at my clock 6:25. I have time. I run down stairs and make myself some cereal. Mom and Dad are already eating breakfast. "Good morning mom, dad." I say as I fix my breakfast. I talk with my parents as I eat. I finish my food and make my way to the garage.

I get in my car and head to school. Along the way I think about everyone who is fighting today. Sakura, me and Kiba are fighting for sure. I think Shikamaru is as well but he hasn't told us if he is joining. He always decides last minute. All it will do is increase our odds of winning the competition which is tournament style. Besides Lunar academy there is also a public school in the competition.

I've seen their top fighter. His name is Gaara and he has never been hit directly in the body. He is one of the best at blocking incoming attacks. The drive to school is quick, mostly because I ignore speed limits. Solar Academy is in the more country parts of New York. Still wealthy but more friendly. Lunar Academy is in the city and is filled with more pretentious teens.

I park my car in the lot of the Academy and go inside. I wait in the lobby because we will be leaving right before classes start. I look in my bag to make sure I grabbed everything I need for today. Uniform, gloves, belt, I'm good.

"Hey my love, how are you today?" I look up and see Sakura walking towards me. She calls everyone her love but I'm like her brother. I'm gay too so it would be weird if she like me. Which she knows I'm gay. She was the first person I told before my parents. She was so excited I was a bit taken back by it.

"I'm great, kind of nervous."

"Because Sasuke is super hot?" I blush. "No . . . he is just a really tough fighter and I want to win."

"You also drool over him. Remember when we got to go their exhibition match? You couldn't take your eyes off of him and it wasn't because he was good. You thought he was super gorgeous."

"Even if that was true, he is the competition so nothing would ever happen." I say in denial. I think Sasuke is gorgeous but I'm sure everyone does. Kiba comes up to us. "Hey guys! Ready to kick ass?" Thank god Kiba is here and we can change the subject.

"Always ready. Is Tobirama taking us there in the limo again? That was so embarrassing last time." I ask.

"I think he is, something about showing up Madara and his team." Kiba says. The three of us talk for a few minutes while we wait for Tobirama. He is the history teacher but also teaches and commands the martial arts club.

Our teacher walks up to us. "Come on guys, let's go. We have a lot to discuss on the way there." Tobirama says. We follow him outside to the school limo and got in.

On the drive up the Lunar Academy we discussed the different fighters. The public school has Gaara and he is their best. They also have Temari, she packs a lot of punch and decently fast. Lunar Academy has Sasuke, Ino and Neji. They are the top fighters. Neji uses a defensive style that uses the opponents own strength against them. Ino is fast and has good stamina. Sasuke is a god. He is strong, fast, stamina like no other and a fierce look that would make strong men cower.

It wouldn't be long before we get to the competition. I closed my eyes to rest for the last few minutes before we got to the competition. I could hear Sakura and Kiba talking about random things.

The car jerked me out of my light sleep. "Let's go guys." Tobirama says. We get out of the limo and head inside the academy to the dueling arena. We walk in and Kiba and I go to the locker room to change. Once inside I spot Sasuke, Neji and Gaara. Sasuke is sexy as fuck, Gaara too! Neji is ok.

Kiba and I change in silence and try to avoid eye contact with the others. I slip out of my clothes and change into my fighting uniform. I slide on my gloves and Kiba and I go out to meet with Tobirama and Sakura. The announcer announces the fights starting soon. He begins giving information on all of the participants.

Obviously the Lunar Academy team gets the best intro while ours and the public school gets a light weak intro. Sakura and Ino are the first to fight. I sit back and watch as the two girls fight. The fight isn't long. The two are evenly matched. In 10 minutes the two knock each other out in a double KO.

The next fight is Neji and Temari. The fight is interesting to say the least. Temari lands several good hits but Neji wins in the end. Kiba and Sasuke fight next and unfortunately Sasuke kicks his ass.

I am up and I have to fight Gaara. This is interesting. I am nervous given all I have heard. The match begins and I run towards Gaara. I go for a few light punches and Gaara blocks them well. I drop to the floor and swing my leg. This move catches Gaara off guard and he falls down.

I climb on top of him and pin him by kneeling on his arms while hovering over his chest. I see a blush cross Gaara and I put my fist to his throat. The proctor calls the match and I win.

The next round begins and as luck has it in the randomizer, Sasuke fights Neji and I automatically get to the next round. I watch the fight and it's easy to spot that Neji throws the fight and loses to Sasuke on purpose. This is annoying to me. I hate when people throw a fight.

Final round is next and it is me and Sasuke. We meet in the middle of the arena. "Good luck Naruto, I've been looking forward to this." Sasuke says to me in a very seductive tone. Damn it! No! Concentrate Naruto! "Same, Sasuke." I choke out. I see a small smile.

The proctor begins the match and Sasuke and I connect fists to each other's face. We jump back and rub where we got hit. We run towards one another and meet in close combat. Sasuke is fast and able to dodge or block me but I am able to do the same.

We continue to fight, neither one of us giving in to the other. After several minutes of fighting we both back away and take deep breaths. We go for one more attempt to knock out one another. We connected and knocked one another down. The proctor came over to us both and looked at us.

"This match ends in a draw. The winner is both Lunar and Solar Academy." Sasuke and I get up and meet in the middle where our hands are both raised by the proctor. We shake hands. "Good job Naruto." Sasuke says to me. I smile. "You did great Sasuke." I say.

I go over to my friends and they pat me on the back. I smile and head to the locker room to change. I start to disrobe and that's when Sasuke comes in behind me. "Naruto, I wanted to catch you before you left." Sasuke says. I turn around. I see his eyes quickly scan my exposed torso. "Nice tattoo." Sasuke adds.

"Thanks, what did you need?" I ask as I drop my pants as well. Sasuke averts his gaze. I quickly change into my normal clothes. "I am having a party tonight at my house and I wanted to invite you and any friends you want to bring. Will you come?" Sasuke asks. He is inviting me to a party. "Um, yea, I'd like to. I'll see if my friends want to go." Sasuke smiles. "Awesome, hope to see you there. Pull out your phone and we can contact transfer."

I pull my phone out and point them at one another. "Contact transfer." We both say as our phones transmit info to one another. Sasuke and his contact info appear on my phone and is saved. "Cool, I will send you my address." Sasuke says. He says good bye and walks off to the showers.

I make my way to my friends and we leave to head back to school.

 **(Asura POV)**

Indra laughs. "Are you trying that plan again? Love is useless in this game Asura." Indra says to me. "It offers a bonus to my Purity piece. You're just afraid this will change the course of the game." I reply. Indra seems taken back by my words.


End file.
